


the totilas trot up

by Anonymous



Category: Sport Horses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	the totilas trot up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jassanja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/gifts).



*sound of billy jean*  
totilas is my best friend theme music

totilas: welcome to stable news.  
today the headline include

big star the biggest loser  
paloubet in the desert  
silvana in the mirror  
and  
nino in chocolate

1st news bit

big star just lost his olympic , gold medal  
it isn’t rollkür, it isn’t chili on the legs, it’s just his stupid self  
big star on interview: I was just playing with it and it was so shiny.  
then I saw another shiny out in front of the window  
and another shiny in my hay  
and then the medal was gone

2nd news bit

news have reached us that paloubet took the wrong plane  
he didn’t end up in australia, but in some country with deserts full of oil  
we have not reached him for a statement  
but there is a 15 million reward if anyone is able to spot him

 

3rd news item

silvana hdc looked in the mirror today  
she never stopped

4th news bit

have you seen traidmark gold chocolate bunnies? traidmark gold chocolate teddies?  
now you can see a traidmark gold chocolate jumper, as the swiss have put their own nino de b in tin paper. if you get tiered of looking at him, you can always eat him, and it isn’t even lasagna.

totilas: thanks for watching the totilas trot up today  
check back for more news tomorrow

*totilas is my best friend theme song*


End file.
